fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Fairy Tail
Fairy Tail (フェアリーテイル Fearī Teiru 妖精の尻尾) Goals Fairy Tail's goals are simple. As a buisness. A "Guild". It's goal is to complete various jobs from paying customers that require magical aid. However. Fairy Tail still retains the moral code of it's previous "Peoples Militia"...The form in which it was born. It's members are generaly expected to lend a helping hand whenever possible and assist in the destruction or dissolution of Dark Guilds. Fairy Tail's ultimate goal is to spread it's beliefs of peace and freedom across Fiore. History Fairy Tail is a very old guild that has changed hands and goal's and even names several times. It's true beginning's are unknown...As centuries tend to dilute the truth of things. But it was said to have been born between the years of X386 and X423 depending on your source. Fairy Tail began more as a private army. A Militia. A group of like-minded individuals dedicated to defending the peace and vanquishing evil. Despite Nirvana's efforts, evil, however small and distant...lurked. Guardian's of light rose to the call...especially after Nirvana's destruction. Fairy Tail was a bastion of light in the Darkness. Those who held darkness in there heart's feared it, Dark Guilds, Criminals, demons and monster's, murderer's and rapists, all were sought out and punished in the name of good. The original Seven. The Master Giotto and his Guardian's. Formed a guild that would forever serve this purpose. Freedom. Compassion. Justice. Truth. Government took place. Guild's rose and fell, master's lived and died and the way of Fairy Tail changed...If only slightly. Through all the years...no matter how desperate the times, even the most powerful of enemies knew and rightly feared the guild known as the "strongest" for as long as anyone could remember. Eventually, as times grew more stable and true horror began to diminish...Dragons and demons no longer ravished the land...the need for such a guild diminished as well. And so with the new "state" of guilds...Fairy Tail complied. It is known throughout Fiore as a guild that will accept -Any- job...as long as it is morally just. The guild has a moral code...And is one of the first to be sought against Dark Mages or guilds. It's goal's are simple. It's meant as an open door where mages can seek employment. To be a haven of "Freedom" where Family can enjoy each other's company and keep the state of the guild running through jobs...just like all the other guilds. And to spread a sense of "Peace" wherever it's members go. Individuals may be chaotic and cause more damage and trouble than there worth. But the guild...through it's history. Is generally expected to lend a helping hand when the need is great. In the current state of things...In the year X791. Fairy Tail is one of the more sought after guild's as it's members usually complete just about any job no matter how difficult. Though it's future is uncertain...as it is lead by a young and generally inexperienced brute of a woman...Tsukuyo the walking Calamity. Who took over the guild just a few years ago...When the previous Master Milliona died at his deathbed.